Revenwood
by Assassin84
Summary: This is my twist on assassin's creed with my own character


Revenwood

In a kingdom in the heart of Revenwood Alcard, there lived a king and queen.. King Alazar and Queen Nicolette, with their

kids Megan, Miquel, and Kingdom was huge with 15 bedrooms, a throne room, a dining hall. They had an army, and

a assassin by the name of Tyson. Tyson was taken in as a teen, but didn't wanna live the life of a prince. His birth

father was an assassin and trained Tyson to be an assassin like him until his fathers death in an assassination gone

wrong. King Alzar and Queen Nicolette looks to Tyson as a blood son, and Tyson looks to them as parents and their kids

as his brother and sisters. Tyson was out in the courtyard, when he heard shouts come from the village of Revenwood, as

he made his way out the courtyard and down to the village. He noticed that a close friend of his by the name of Jasyn was

getting pushed and bullied around. He made his way into the middle of the crowd and when the man was about to punch

Jasyn, Tyson through up his right hand and stopped the mans fist with a little force. "Leave him alone, or you will

have to deal with me". The man looked at Tyson and said "Are you threatening me,' Tyson looked to the man with a smile

saying "No, it's a promise" as he stood there. The man looked to his buddies and the man tried to hit Tyson, as he quickly

moved out the way and tripped the man on his back and he ejected his hidden blade to the mans throat, "Now I told you to

back off". The man's friends came up behind Tyson and snatched him up. Tyson would not hesitate and kick the man's knee

snapping it outta place, as he then punched the other man in the face knocking him out. Tyson walked up to Jasyn "Are you

okay?" Jasyn looked to Tyson "I am now, since you showed up." Tyson patted him on the back "Man, you gonna have to learn

to defend yourself." He looked to Jasyn "I need to head back to the kingdom, I'll see you around." as he made his way back

to the kingdom. Finally making it back to the front gates of the palace, being greeted by the guards "Hello sir Tyson" as

he nodded to the guards and continue to make his way into the kingdom. Opening the doors he entered the kingdom where he

saw his parents and siblings sitting on their thrones infront of a room of villagers. He made his way up to the front of

the villagers as his dad looked to him "My dear son Tyson, it has been brought to our attention that there has been a

couple of murders in a cave just outside of Revenwood, We need you to take a group of guards and mages with you to seek

out what is going on in there." The king walked up to Tyson and patted him on the shoulder "The murders have been of women

and teenage girls." I have faith in you and your choice of who to take with you on this quest I have set out for you."

"Now go my son, and seek out who is killing all these women." Tyson made his way back out of the kingdom and out to the

military barracks. He made his way up to the guard standing outside the entrance of the barracks "I need to speak to

Zaine, It's a mission I need to speak to him about." The guard acknowledged Tyson and went inside to get Zaine. Soon

after Zaine made his way outside the barracks, standing 6'5, 310 lbs, all muscle, looked to Tyson "Hello Sir Tyson, I heard

you had a job for us to seek?" Tyson looked to Zaine with those crystal blue eyes of his "Yes Zaine, there has been a

report of murders of women and teenage women inside a cave just outside of Revenwood that I need your help to seek out

and make an end to the murders." Zaine nodded to Tyson "Ok, when do we head out?" Tyson said "We leave in 15 minutes, I

have to get a couple of others to join our team to take this mission out." Nods to each of them Tyson made his way to the

basement of the Kingdom where the mages were to be kept and their own little place to train, he made his way inside and

seeked out a woman named Valerie. Valerie looked to Tyson "Hello Sir, I heard you seek my help to take out a mission of

murders that are happening inside the Caves of the Dark?" Tyson looked to her "Yes Valerie, I would greatly appreciate

your aid in combat." She nodded to Tyson "Okay, you have my aid, I will meet you outside the front gates in 10 minutes."

Tyson nodded and made his way outside the Mage headquarters and made his way inside the kingdom to get a few things. He

made his way inside and up to his quarters. He walked to a chest with all his fathers things hid away inside.. He started

to unlock the chest as he pulled out some daggers, and a flameblade. After getting all his belongings he made his way to the

front gates. Zaine and Valerie were already on horseback as they were holding a black stallion for Tyson. "Thank you guys for

helping me out with this little problem." As he nodded to them and they took off into the night, Tyson was leading the pack

when all of a sudden arrows were being shot at them. Tyson and his crew were all dodging the best they could, as he looked

and noticed that a couple of their men were taken out and killed. He continued to take off towards the cave.

They finally reached the cave entrance as they made their way off the horses, as the horses took off. Tyson looked to the

others "Let me go in first and take a look around, and you guys follow behind me about 4 mins after I go in." He made his

way inside and noticed blood wiped all over the walls, he could notice that these women weren't only murdered they were

also raped. He then thought to himself, "These guys are gonna get what they deserve" as he suddenly heard the others enter

behind him as he told them "There is 3 guys in this first room we have to go through, so we are gonna have to sneak in quietly, and take them out quickly and quietly." Tyson moved towards the guy closest to the darkness of the room, as he

waited for the others to take their place behind the other two men. Tyson then grabbed the man and pulled him into the

darkness and stabbed him in the back with his hidden blade, as Zaine stabbed a man with his sword, and Valerie did a

touch of darkness to the other, which is a spell that when you touch someone they die instantly. Tyson started to loot

the bodies, and found about 500 gold in the clothes. He stashed the gold into his pockets and told the other two to follow.

Then they came into a big room with like three paths that they had no clue where they ended up. Tyson looked to Zaine and

Valerie, "I will take the middle path, Zaine you the left, Valerie you the right, hopefully they end up at the same place.

Tyson made his way down the middle path, with no light at all good thing he had nightvision in his eyes. Zaine path was

a little lit up, so he could tell where he was going. Valerie made her way down a really lit up path, hoping not to get noticed.


End file.
